Song on a cloud
by theoceaninside
Summary: Heaven. The one place where all your desires are answered. Well, for Charlie Pace it's hearing 'You All Everybody' in French. Luckily for him, fellow survivor Shannon Rutherford happens to be there too. The two learn more about each other over 2:45 seconds than they did the entire time they were alive and they seem to like each other better in death. Friendship AU.


**AN - So, i was talking to my friend on twitter who likes lost, and we were talking about how Charlie and Shannon would be cute friends and then this happened. Only a quick oneshot but it was fun to write.. I'm sure the french and spelling of stuff is wrong, but hey, just enjoy.**

"I always thought Heaven would be ... fluffier, you know?" Charlie took a sneaky glance to his side to look at the utterly unimpressed blonde who sat on a cloud next to him, arms folded as though bored.

"Yeah, sure." Shannon glanced down at her nails which, after some serious concentrating, had a perfectly shining coat of baby pink on them. With a quick nod of satisfaction she turned back to Charlie. "Are we gonna get on with this or what?"

She wasn't really sure why she had agreed to this. Probably because Boone was sulking over the fact that she'd slept with Sayid. Sayid ... She cleared her throat to dispel the thought of perhaps the only person who actually _understood _her on that hell hole. Besides, Charlie wasn't so bad if you got over the dirty blond hair and the fact that he was always keeping an eye out on Claire. She'd actually seen his shoulders shake with wracking sobs and his eyes fill with streams of tears as he watched her slowly move on without him, but of course he didn't know that she'd seen that.

Maybe she saw this as a way to pay Charlie back for the time she'd sought him out just to cry ... He knew what it was like to leave a loved one too soon, even if it was his own choice. They had a level of respect for one another.

"Don't _'yeah, sure' _my work of art. This was a number 2 hit in the UK you know." Charie gave the guitar that appeared out of nowhere an affectionate pat as he shot a glare at Shannon.

"Well the UK must have bad music taste." Shannon retorted and flicked her hair to add to the effect.

Charlie's gasp of horror was so heartfelt it actually made her laugh, the last person to make her laugh was Sayid. Soon Charlie's laugh mixed with hers and she thought it was the prettiest sound she'd heard in a very, _very _long time.

"Okay, okay, be serious." Her laughter faded out at the same time as his and she raised an eyebrow at the quick knock he gave her with his knee. "What's the tune again?"

Charlie grinned that stupid god damn grin that she'd always found annoying before delicately strumming away at the guitar, he did the same tune a few times so she could wrap the notes and chords around her head before testing the words out in a whisper.

"_vous tous tout le monde_" Shannon murmured quietly, under her breath. Charlie continued playing, apparently oblivious to the fact that she had even said something. As she watched him and his fingers move effortlessly over the guitar she smiled and a warmth in her stomach gave her a newfound confidence. "_vous tous tout le monde."_

Charlie heard her this time and his eyes lit up like a little kid's, it was quite cute in her opinion. He genuinely looked like hearing his song in french had changed his perspective of the world completely.

"Say it again, I've never been so happy to hear the bloody french."

"_vous tous tout le monde." _Shannon laughed and sang again.

They only stopped singing when their throats were so hoarse they had to whisper. She'd managed to teach him not only the words, but the accent and dialect too and in return he'd taught her how to play the song in its entirety on guitar. They lay on their stomachs, overlooking the island when they were too tired to sing anymore.

"You think they'd like that song?" Shannon whispered, her voice cut out on the words sometimes, but she sounded elated all the same.

"Hm, don't think Sawyer would like it all that well. Music snob." Charlie replied, adding a small _tsk _at the mention of the blond american that every female on the bloody island seemed to have chemistry with.

"You know who I mean." Shannon's voice dropped, if only slightly and the smile from Charlie's face vanished completely.

"I think Sayid would like it because he got to hear you sing again." He offered, actually drawing his eyes from watching Claire sit with Aaron under the canopy of a tent.

"I think Claire would like it because it's you. She always liked you." Shannon offered him a small smile before inching closer to him, pulling his arm over her shoulder. "I'm glad you're here with me Charlie."

"Likewise, princess."


End file.
